


Foresight

by Pok Chookity (Pok_Chookity)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Divergence, F/F, Plot, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pok_Chookity/pseuds/Pok%20Chookity
Summary: A canon divergence set sometime after ‘In the Shadows of Mystacor’.Shadow Weaver uses magic to get a glimpse into the Horde’s future. And oh the horror! She sees that they're going to lose. And she’s willing to do most evil things to prevent that. But her plan backfires. Because she shouldn’t have underestimated just how much Adora cares about Catra, and how much Catra, despite claiming the opposite, really, really likes Adora.(Just in case – this is NOT a Shadow Weaver centric fic lol)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140





	Foresight

**Author's Note:**

> I totally got this idea while watching a 1985 She-Ra episode.

“A touch of Skull Plant from the hidden glades of the Northern Reach… A dash of dried lizard tail from the Crimson Waste…”

Shadow Weaver’s long thin fingers send the ingredients flying into a large bowl. Inside it a green glow swirls and from it sinister magic vapors rise, circling the dark Black Garnet chamber.

“Yes, this is it. Now, grant me a glimpse. Reveal to me that which is hidden, display to me what is forbidden, pierce the veil of time, and show me the future that awaits the Horde! Allow me to tap into the power of Foresight!”

The swirl grows brighter, begins to clear, and the sorceress leans in, eager to grasp the knowledge. At first indiscernible, voices come from the swirl. They’re Adora and Catra’s voices.

“He’s gone…”

“Good riddance.”

Shadow Weaver keeps watching, and her eyes grow the larger the more she does.

*

“I hope you’re not disturbing me over some menial nonsense.” Hordak glances over his shoulder, not gracing her by fully turning away from his work.

“The news I bring to you is of the utmost importance, my Lord.” Shadow Weaver glides across the Sanctum floor towards him. “My Foresight spell has worked.”

“Really?” Hordak raises a skeptical brow. Magic’s never been something he fully trusted. It is the realm of Princesses, chaotic and unpredictable, not like the comfortable stark elegance of science and technology he prefers. But Shadow Weaver has always shown an excellent grasp of those matters, and having her around has strengthened the Horde greatly. “Very well. What have you learned?”

“I saw the Horde fall my Lord.”

That does get his full attention.

“Impossible! Your magic must be at fault. The Horde may never fall, it is more powerful than you’ll ever know. Its reign will be eternal.”

Shadow Weaver pauses for a dramatic effect, narrowing her eyes to glowing slits. “Are you referring to Horde Prime?”

“What?” Hordak takes a step towards her, towering. “How do you possess such knowledge?”

“I told you, my spell gave me a true vision of the future.”

“What else have you seen? Will I be able to contact Him? Will my project work?”

“Yes. But it will not bring us victory.”

She saw that and more. She saw herself die. And even though the magic only allowed her glimpses, to learn what will happen without details of events, she has discovered what brings on their doom.

“The vision was brief, but my Lord, heed my words. She-Ra will be the downfall of the Horde. She-Ra…” She is reluctant to continue, but there’s no way around admitting it now, “Who is Adora. And Catra. Together, they have a bond that will become our undoing.”

Hordak smirks slightly. Even now, hearing the news of the Horde’s possible demise he can’t help to remind her of his superiority. “Did you think I wouldn’t find out that Adora is She-Ra and that you didn’t stop looking for her against my orders? I see all, I know all.”

“Then you understand how special she is!”

She surges forward, her magical tendrils swirling beneath her. “Do you see now that I was right to insist on bringing Adora back? I knew she was destined for something greater, I knew that she had to be at our side. And she still can be! We can still make sure the future I saw will never happen!”

Hordak relaxes his demeanor of intimidation slightly, considering it. Despite the fact that Shadow Weaver presented a compelling proof of the truthfulness of her words when she mentioned his long thought after brother, he’s not one to easily admit to having taken a wrong course of action.

“Can we trust this magic?”

“It is the same magic that only one other person on Etheria is capable of using. A prince, whoes power of foresight is legendary for every single thing he foretold has come true. This magic is trustworthy.”

“Hmm. Then what do you propose?”

That’s what Shadow Weaver has been waiting for. Because she does have a plan.

“That bond I saw, it can be used to our advantage. That’s how we can get Adora back. And once she is, we can make sure it never threatens us again. But you must allow me to do what must be done.”

“Very well. I assume this means you will need a new Force Captain?”

*

“Catra! Hey Catra!”

Of course. It’s Scorpia again.

Catra reluctantly stops to let her recently discovered ‘best pal’ catch up with her. Ever since their botched mission to Salineas the tall scorpion girl has kept finding reasons for them to ‘hang’. Naturally, Catra assumed it was to continue keeping her in line for Shadow Weaver, after she’d blurted that Adora maybe had the right idea to leave the Horde. A stupid mistake she’ll never repeat. And a stupid way she shouldn’t think.

But time went by, and there were no new missions. Even the big Mystacor thing happened with her watching from the sidelines, and that explanation stopped making sense. Shadow Weaver doesn’t need anyone to keep an eye on her in the Horde, she’s always been able to do that herself.

Scorpia really seems to just genuinely like being around her, for no good reason she can fathom. Maybe she’s just clingy. And Catra’s discovered that she doesn’t have it in her to _truly_ protest it and make her leave her alone. Scorpia's even developed an odd sense of loyalty to her, going as far as to step up in an argument with Octavia. So she tolerates her.

It certainly isn’t because Scorpia’s filling anyone’s place.

“Gosh. Anyone ever told you how fast you are?” Scorpia stops and catches her breath.

“Yes, I think you did just that, recently.”

“Well. It’s true. You’re very fast.” She straightens up.

“Did you want something?”

“Oh.” Scorpia rubs her pincers together nervously. “I was just wondering. You’re not busy with anything, right?”

“Not particularly. Apparently I cannot be trusted to do the important things around here, like bringing Adora back. What, am I supposed to just sit around and do nothing?”

“Shadow Weaver really shouldn’t be dismissing your potential like that.”

“Shadow Weaver is not the only one calling the shots around here. There’s a ‘higher power’ I can impress.”

“Ooo, I’m sure you will!”

“So, what is it?”

“Um, well it’s not really urgent, it’s not going to happen for some time, but I got something in my mail and I really wanted to…”

“Wait. The Horde has mail?” Catra looks at her incredulously.

“Yeah, all Force Captains can get mail. It was in Force Captain…”

“Orientation.”

Figures she's never heard about the mail. It’s not like there’s anyone to write her, or most other cadets for that matter. Scorpia is different like that, she has some family… somewhere. At least she showed her a picture. She didn’t tell her much, but Catra came up with a theory that because of her relatives she’s important to the Horde somehow. How else Scorpia's managed not to get demoted yet - she doesn’t seem to be particularly good at leading a team, or planning a mission… And frankly sometimes can be just spectacularly inept.

“Catra.” The chilling voice of Shadow Weaver brings her out of her reverie.

She turns, frowning, to see the sorceress glide through the corridor towards them. Something about her demeanor makes the fur on the back of her neck rise, but Catra pushes the feeling down, that’s not uncommon when she’s in the woman’s presence.

“Shadow Weaver, ma’am.” Scorpia snaps to attention.

“Good. Are you finally going to give me a mission?” Catra assumes her usual stance of bored impudence.

“Something like that.” Shadow Weaver raises her hands and unleashes her magic, and Catra is caught, paralyzed.

“Wait, what are you doing?…”

Wow, Scorpia must really like her, is all Catra manages to think before she passes out.

*

“Adora, you’ve got mail!” Glimmer’s voice carries across the room with a cheerful squeak to it that makes Adora want to smile.

“Really?” Adora looks up from where she’s been sitting on the floor of her room polishing her sword, to see the Princess teleport the remaining distance from the door. Her sparks momentarily blur her vision with their close proximity.

Adora’s never got mail before. She didn’t even know about mail till very recently. It's not surprising, since all the people she knew back in the Horde were there too, and who else would’ve sent her mail?

“It’s Adora’s first mail!” Bow follows Glimmer inside, his eyes sparkling with anticipation of her discovering another great thing the life outside the Horde has to offer. And distracting her from thinking about Catra, who could’ve sent her mail now, if they weren’t on opposite sides and fighting.

Glimmer sets the package on a table. “It’s from Aunt Casta! I think I know what it might be…” she smirks mischievously. “Well go on, open it!”

“Alright, stand back!” Adora raises her sword and prepares to slice through the wrapping paper.

“Whoa, no, you should open it with your hands.” Glimmer warns her.

Bow nods, concerned with sword safety.

“Oh.” Adora puts the sword away, a little disappointed.

She unwraps it and looks inside. There’s a knitted sweater.

“I knew it!” Glimmer grins.

“It’s beautiful…” Adora pulls it to her chest, her eyes gleaming.

“You can send her a thank you letter. And then you won’t have to wear it next time we visit.” Glimmer says, pleased with her clever scheme.

“Why not?” Adora puts it on in one fluid motion and marvels at it on herself. “It’s very comfy!”

There’s even a She-Ra wings design on the chest.

“It is adorable!” Bow swoons.

“But Bow, if she wears it, I’ll have to wear one too!” Glimmer complains.

“But just picture how happy Castaspella will be if both of you show up in the sweaters she made!”

“I don’t know… maybe if it’s colder.”

Unseen to them, the padding inside the box starts to move, and a tiny Horde bot crawls out from it, gets out of the box and scurries across the table. It almost makes it to the safety of the underside when Bow catches its movement from the corner of his eye.

“Um, guys? Is that a…” He points.

“It’s a Horde bot!” Glimmer jumps.

The bot sees that it’s been discovered and makes a dash for the opposite side of the table.

“I don’t think that was in the package when Aunt Casta sent it!” Bow trains an arrow at it, trying to flank it.

“I’ll deal with it!” Glimmer charges up her magic blasts.

“For the honor of Grayskull!”

Whoosh, She-Ra joins them. The tiny bot swivels its head around, nervously looking from one to the other.

Glimmer and Bow give Adora a look. She-Ra does seem like a bit of overkill for one tiny machine.

“What.” She-Ra says defensively. “Maybe it’s not alone.”

“Come here, Horde spy!” She points her sword at it and advances it eagerly, never one to say no to some extra She-Ra practice.

The Horde bot emits a beep, scans her up and down with a green mesh of rays and settles down on the table. It beeps again, and a hologram flickers into existence above it, making everyone gasp. For it displays none other than Shadow Weaver.

“Adora,” she croons in her sinisterly sweet tone.

“Shadow Weaver.” She-Ra tenses up, scowling at her image.

“I thought a recording would be a more appropriate way to reach you this time. This way I’ll be able to tell you what I need to without… interruption.” Her eyes narrow.

“What’s happening?” Bow side-whispers to Glimmer.

“I think Shadow Weaver smuggled in a message for Adora,” she responds.

“It really is quite simple,” Shadow Weaver says and steps to the side of the shimmering image, gesturing behind her.

And She-Ra gasps involuntary, her hand tightening on the hilt of her sword and her heart starting to beat faster. Because behind the sorceress is a Horde holding cell. And inside the cell lies unconscious Catra, chained to the wall with glowing force tethers, in a pose so unlike her, so devoid of life and pitiful that for a moment all She-Ra can see is her, and then all she can see is red.

She recovers, slowly refocusing on what Shadow Weaver is saying, and remembering that she shouldn’t allow herself to get so distracted because of Catra now, not when she’s on the Horde’s side. But how can she not, when…

“As you can see,” Shadow Weaver says, “Catra has finally made a mistake so serious that it’s going to be her last. You and I both knew that it was bound to happen sooner or later. She earned her harsh punishment. The harshest punishment possible.” She flashes her eyes.

She-Ra swallows, she knows what that means.

“She earned that for losing you.”

Adora, not She-Ra, feels gutted. She starts to feel She-Ra slipping away.

“But… It is in your power to change that. I know that you still have feelings for her-”

She-Ra glances at Glimmer and Bow. Because it’s true. Despite everything that happened she still cares for Catra a great deal, and it’s not something she was eager to share with the leaders of the Rebellion that Catra now fights against.

“Come visit us,” Shadow Weaver croons. “And perhaps you’ll be able to influence me to change her fate. We have a lot to talk about, don’t you think? You have one day to decide.”

The holoimage flickers off.

Adora dissolves into her regular self and just stands there, rooted in place.

“What a load of crap,” Glimmer says, indignantly. “Is she seriously expecting Adora to believe-”

“Um, Glimmer…” Bow points at the bot.

It spews sparks, smoke, then beeps, and spectacularly blows up, which would’ve been more dangerous if the explosion didn’t amount to something just barely comparable to a firecracker due to its tiny size.

“Aw, I hoped to take it apart,” Bow says.

“Adora, you know she’s lying, right?” Glimmer takes her hand, concerned with how distraught her friend looks. “It’s obviously a trap, and another mind game, and Catra must be in on it. She was just pretending.”

“Yeah… Yeah, she could be lying,” Adora shakes off her stupor. “But what if she’s not?”

Nothing’s too low for me. That’s what Catra used to say. Is it possible that it was really true? That she would go along with using her feelings like that, to make her think that Shadow Weaver was going to kill her? And that it would be her fault? Somehow it doesn’t seem real. Nothing that Catra’s done so far was as devious and… evil like that. Shadow Weaver on the other hand… would have no problem with using her feelings against her.

“Adora, you aren’t considering going, are you?” Bow says. “It’s too dangerous! And Glimmer’s right, what if it’s not true.”

“I know. But what if it is, what if I do nothing and… How am I supposed to live with myself?”

Both Bow and Glimmer look at her in surprise. Adora sighs. The cat is out of the bag. Literally.

“One thing Shadow Weaver said was true. I do still… care for Catra. I still hope that someday we can be… friends again. I’m sorry. I know it’s not what you’d like to hear. You think of her as an enemy. And I know that if I’ll have to fight her that’s what I’m going to have to do too. But I don’t believe that Catra would do this and I can’t let this happen. I have to try to do something.”

Bow is the first to put his comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Adora, we know.”

She looks up surprised. “You do?”

“Yeah! You grew up together, that has to count for something. I get that you’d still care about her. You know her better than us, and if you think that she couldn’t have done that, then I trust your feelings. And I think Glimmer does too. Right Glimmer?”

Glimmer, who didn’t immediately jump in because she tends to be more cautious when Catra is concerned, inclined to think it was her who left Adora and not the other way around, sighs, resigned.

“Right,” she says. “I get it. And it’s okay Adora.” She joins in the best friend squad hug that Bow’s already started going.

Adora melts amidst the warmth of their heartfelt support.

“But I think it’d be wrong not to tell my mom about it,” Glimmer murmurs against Adora’s shoulder.

*

“It is too dangerous.”

Queen Angella declares with her regal voice, sitting across the table in the war room.

“But Your Majesty…” Adora tries to contradict.

“Adora, I understand how conflicted that makes you feel.” Angella’s tone softens. “But this is why you must listen to the advice of someone more impartial in this situation. The risk is too great when weighted against the fact that we can’t be absolutely sure someone like Catra, a Horde Force Captain, is really in danger.”

“But mom!” Glimmer interjects. “What if we’ll have help? We have the Princess Alliance now. If we all go, even if it turns out we don’t have to rescue Catra, we can still kick some a- I mean, it can be an offensive mission against the Horde! And we need some of those!” She balls her fists, eagerly.

“But that’s just it Glimmer,” Angella says. “You suggest risking more people, when many others are already going to be at risk. This involves not only Adora, but also She-Ra, defender of Etheria. What will happen to all of our people if Horde is allowed to capture her?”

Adora, who was listening to her quietly, nods and rises from her chair. “Thank you Your Majesty, for your more impartial advice.”

In the silence that follows Bow glances nervously from Adora to the Queen, who pins the blonde with a glare, and to Glimmer who is frozen mid gasp, because she’s never seen Adora act like that.

Angella rises. “If I’m not impartial, it’s because I’m concerned for all of the people of Etheria, not just someone who is important to me personally. Just as you should be. You’ve sworn your allegiance to the Rebellion, sworn to protect our people. They are the ones you should be thinking about.”

“But mom…”

“We shall not talk about this anymore, Glimmer. As your Queen, I’m telling you that none of you are to leave the palace. And you Glimmer… go to your room!”

The three reluctantly rise and exit.

In the corridor, Adora runs her hand through her hair, messing up her poof. “This is funny. I thought Catra was ‘people of Etheria’ too.”

Bow and Glimmer are not sure how to reply to that. She’s kind of right. All the Horde kids are.

Adora sinks against the wall. “We really shouldn’t have talked to your mom.”

“I’m sorry. I thought we could talk her into supporting other Princess joining us. They wouldn’t without talking to her first,” Glimmer says, clearly regretting it too.

“Yeah. And it didn’t work.” Adora rises and walks away.

Glimmer gasps, distraught that Adora seems to be angry with her. She makes a move to catch up with her but stops, unsure.

“It’s okay.” Bow puts a comforting hand on her arm. “She’ll come around.”

Glimmer looks down the corridor Adora’s disappeared into.

“I think she might not…” 

*

“This is where it was always headed, wasn’t it.” Catra glares at Shadow Weaver from behind a glowing force field. “No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I’m never good enough. You will always choose Adora over me. And now you can finally do what you always wanted. Get rid of me. What a win it must be for you, to use that to get her back. I guess in the end I wasn’t completely useless, huh?”

Shadow Weaver didn’t even try to hide her plan from her, when she came to in a cell, chained, enraged and demanding an explanation. Which only confirmed that she was really going to go through with it. She even told her about the reason, about the bond, as if she needed to justify herself. As if she wasn’t just a bitter, old, evil bitch.

The sorceress glides closer to the force field and squints at her.

“Even now, you’re as impudent as ever. Maybe if you really did try hard you wouldn’t be in there right now. You’ve failed to get Adora back, you were the one who lost her in the first place, did you think you would just get away with it? You’ve brought this on yourself, Catra. This isn’t personal. This is a punishment for your mistakes.”

“Go punish yourself.”

*

“Congratulations Lonnie!” Kyle gazes wistfully at her brand new Force Captain badge. Rogelio joins in with a congratulatory growl.

“Ugh. Thank you.” Lonnie twirls it between her fingers, pulling at the fabric of her top that it’s attached to. The badge’s been giving her discomfort ever since she so unexpectedly got it. One moment she was training with her two teammates, the next she was standing in front of Hordak in the throne room, being rewarded for her exceptional performance by Shadow Weaver.

Not that her performance wasn’t good. But she wasn’t up for promotion yet. Not unless something happens to another Force Captain, freeing the position. And Catra hasn’t been seen anywhere for the entire day.

She’s starting to get a really bad feeling about this. Lonnie twirls the badge again, trying to make it feel like it isn’t stabbing her.

“So who outranks who now?” Kyle says. “Are you and Catra equal, or is she in charge because she was promoted first?”

Rogelio shakes his head, and Lonnie doesn’t need a translator to get his “seriously Kyle?” growl.

“No one outranks anyone… Have you guys seen Catra, anyway? I would’ve expected her to have shown up by now, to make sure everyone knows she’s still superior no matter what.”

Kyle and Rogelio shake their heads.

“I know where Catra is!” Scorpia barges into the locker room, looking disheveled and distraught.

“Of course.” Lonnie realizes she should’ve thought of asking her, the two have been hanging recently.

“Shadow Weaver put Catra in a cell and sent Adora a message she’s going to kill her unless Adora comes back to the Horde.” Scorpia fires away.

“What?” Everyone reacts unanimously.

“Do you mean, she’s pretended she’s going to kill her, to lure Adora back, but she won’t really?” Lonnie says. But she feels like she already knows the answer, because it definitely looks like it was Catra who was stripped of her rank.

“No! She’s really going to!”

“Why would she do that?” Kyle pales.

“Because of something Catra is supposed to be part of in the future, I don’t know! I couldn’t overhear much, it’s some sort of magic related thing. What are we going to do?” Scorpia says.

“What are you talking about?” Lonnie pins her with a stare. “Do what exactly? We are Horde soldiers. We do as we’re ordered.”

“Oh yeah? So did Catra. And look where that’s got her.”

Lonnie pauses, considering her words.

*

It is the middle of the night. And Adora hasn’t slept a single minute. How could she have. When she only has this night, and tomorrow’s day to _do something!_

She tosses, kicks at the covers and turns for what feels like the millionth time. And now thanks to Glimmer they are grounded, with palace guards undoubtedly doubling their vigilance. She sighs. No, sleeping just isn’t going to work.

She slides out of bed, gasping when her feet touch the cold floor.

It’s not Glimmer’s fault though… Having other Princesses join them was indeed a good idea, improving their chances. But now… It looks like she’s on her own. Because Angella is right about one thing… If she’s going to risk She-Ra, she’s not going to risk Glimmer and Bow too. Catra is her friend. Her friend - her responsibility.

She walks over to the drawing board and studies the layout of the Fright Zone sketched on it. It’s not impossible. She knows it like the back of her hand, all the secluded secret passages, tunnels and walkways where they used to sneak around with Catra… She remembers how when they were little Catra used to claim that catwalks were made specifically for her because she was a cat… Now if she only could somehow get there, starting by sneaking out without alerting anyone in the palace…

A sound of quietly clicking hooves comes from the balcony, startling her. That’s new…

Adora cautiously passes the waterfall, which thankfully can be turned off for the night, and exits the room into the cool night air.

There, under the light of many Etherian moons, stands a majestic unicorn, his wings spread and his mane gloriously flowing in the breeze.

“Horsey!”

The unicorn blows air out from his nostrils, affronted.

“Sorry. I mean Swift Wind. I thought you were in Brightmoon’s stables. What are you doing here?”

Swift Wind clicks his front hoof on the balcony’s marble and points with his head towards the horizon.

“What? I don’t really speak horse…”

In fact she’s still not fully convinced that Swift Wind does that. Madame Razz could’ve just made it up.

He clicks and points more emphatically.

“Huh? Something there? What is there, Swift Wind?”

He glares at her. She didn’t know horses could glare.

“Wait…” Could it be? “Is… Catra there?”

He whinnies.

“Are you going to take me to Catra?” Adora lights up.

Swift Wind neighs, rising on his hind legs, and flaps his wings as if to say, yes, finally!

“Let me just grab my sword!”

*

“BOW!”

Bow falls out of bed because of the combined intensity of Glimmer’s voice and her shaking him awake.

“Glimmer? What is it? Are we under attack?” He jumps up, reaching for his bow and arrows.

“No, but Adora is gone!”

“What? Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure! I couldn’t sleep because I thought she was still mad at me and went to her room to try to talk to her and she wasn’t there and I couldn’t find her anywhere and then I found a note that said she’s gone to the Fright Zone!” Glimmer fires out and thrusts a piece of paper at him.

Bow reads out loud, “Went to the Fright Zone, please don’t try to follow me, I will be on my way back by the time you’ll read this, sorry I had to do it, don’t worry I’ll be fine, Adora. Also Glimmer, I’m not mad.”

He looks up. “That’s great!”

Glimmer glares at him.

“I mean, that’s terrible! But it’s great Adora’s left a note, that was a very responsible thing to do.” He nods appreciatively.

“Bow, we can’t let her do that alone! What are we going to do?”

*

“Catra! Psst, Catra.”

Catra turns towards the cell door.

“Scorpia?…” She says, unsure of what to think when she sees the tall girl standing outside the force field. Scorpia isn’t supposed to be in the cell block, how did she even get in?

“I switched prisoner feeding duty with Kyle, he was glad to do it,” Scorpia says, as if reading her mind. “I don’t have much time, someone might come and see me.”

“You really shouldn’t be here,” Catra mutters.

“Of course I should be here! It’s really unfair what Shadow Weaver did to you, everyone thinks so. Even Lonnie. She’s been very serious about her new Force Captain responsibilities, but I think even she does.”

“Lonnie’s new captain, figures.” Catra cackles darkly.

“Listen, just hang in there. Maybe Shadow Weaver will change her mind, maybe if I’ll talk to her, or… is she the only one who knows the code for this door?”

“Are you serious? Don’t, you can’t get me out and she’ll just find a way to do something terrible to you too. You should stay away from me.”

“But what if Adora doesn’t come?”

“She’ll do it anyway!”

“But Catra…”

“What don’t you understand? She’s not going to change her mind, she needs to do it if she wants to win and she’s never, ever going to let herself lose. You can’t do anything for me! No one can. Just go away!”

“But…”

“I mean it, just stay away from me! Why do you even want to help me? We’re not friends! So leave me alone!”

Scorpia gives her a hurt look.

A noise distracts them, someone is coming, most likely alerted by the commotion they’re making. Scorpia looks like she wants to say something else as she’s about to go, but Catra hisses at her, and she leaves without any more words.

Catra sits on the floor and wraps her arms around her knees and her tail around herself. No one can do anything. No one will be able to get her out of this. Not Scorpia, not Lonnie or any of her teammates, not even Adora. Because let’s face it, Adora’s not coming. Even if she did, she would just get captured like the big blond idiot that she is.

*

“Alright. This will be the point of entry.” Adora studies the perimeter wall of the Fright Zone from her vantage point at the edge of the Whispering Woods. Swift Wind, hiding in the bushes next to her, looks like he’s studying it too.

“It’s the edge of the scrap yard and it’s lightly guarded,” she explains. “From there I’ll be able to sneak inside and find an information port to find out which cell Catra is in.”

She isn’t quite sure at which point she accepted that Swift Wind can really understand her. But it really looks like he does.

“You’ll have to wait here though. If everything goes according to plan this is the way we’re going to come out, and we might need to get away in a hurry.”

He nods. She ruffles his mane. “Alright. It’s time for She-Ra!”

*

Wisps of magic light flow through the air, shimmering off Shadow Weaver’s fingers and sketching an intricate pattern. Yes, she still remembers the memory erasing spell well. She will need to practice the other one too, one that she’s going to use on Catra.

Is that a hint of reservation she is feeling? A tinge of pity? A remnant from her past life perhaps? No, it can’t be pity for someone like Catra. Ever since she saw her in that box, hissing at everyone who would approach her, she knew she would never amount to anything and would meet an unremarkable end brought on by her anger sooner rather than later anyway. She would’ve never accepted her as her ward, if not for the attachment that Adora developed for her the moment she saw her. An attachment that could be exploited in more ways than one as it turned out, not just to keep Adora on her toes. Luckily Catra has developed similar feelings which allowed her to keep her in check too.

For the most part. Her losing Adora and not being able to bring her back would’ve earned her the punishment she would be getting now, from Hordak himself, had he not seen fit to dismiss it as unimportant and make her a Force Captain instead.

But even if it wouldn’t… Even if it doesn’t merit… The things she saw in the future. Their defeat. Her own death. Whichever doubts she might be feeling should be cast aside, someone like Catra is nothing in comparison to the things that are at stake.

“Shadow Weaver?”

She turns.

“Did you want something, Force Captain Lonnie?”

“I would like to talk to you about Catra’s punishment, if that’s possible.” Lonnie cautiously steps inside the Black Garnet chamber.

“Are you displaying weakness, Force Captain?” Shadow Weaver’s eyes blaze with indignation.

“Not at all,” Lonnie keeps an impassive face. “I was only going to suggest consulting the Foresight magic again, to make sure this won’t hinder our victory in any way. It seems a strategically sound thing to do.”

“Hmm.” Shadow Weaver narrows her eyes. Perhaps… it’s something that she should do. To ensure it won’t hinder their victory, of course. “Regardless of where your concern is coming from, your suggestion is valid enough to take under consideration. You may go.”

Lonnie nods and turns to leave.

“But Force Captain.” Shadow Weaver halts her. “Don’t make the mistake your predecessor made. Weakness will not be tolerated.”

*

Hmm. Maybe it wasn’t time for She-Ra just yet, She-Ra muses as she studies an entry to a ventilation duct. She’s successfully infiltrated the scrap yard and found a secluded spot to enter the Fright Zone’s main superstructure. There’s just one small thing now. Literally. The duct is too small for the eight feet tall warrior.

She-Ra sighs and reluctantly transforms back into her regular dirty-blond self. She pulls the grate aside and crawls in.

Why is it that She-Ra always has to be eight feet tall, anyway? She wonders as she crawls. It’s not like she’ll always get to fight amongst the vast plains, tall forests and roomy palaces of Etheria, what about ducts, tunnels and dungeons? Or houses. She’ll be knocking her head on every door frame. And the glowing? Forget the stealth missions. She really should find someone to talk to about this. Maybe there’s a manual somewhere. What if She-Ra has some transformation options? That’d be really cool.

She pulls away the inside grating and carefully slips into a corridor.

*

A warning beep sounds in the Black Garnet chamber, distracting Shadow Weaver from charging herself up at the rune stone.

Acknowledging the importance of the mission, Hordak agreed to lend her some of his inventions to strengthen Fright Zone’s security and assist in capturing Adora. And now the updated system has detected a breach.

“Adora!…” Shadow weaver lights up with black magic and glides forth.

*

The luck is on her side. The passages leading towards the cell blocks are empty. Adora scurries along the wall and gets to an information port.

But the moment she starts typing, the doors at the both ends of the corridor close, sealing her in. Oh crap.

“For the honor of…”

But she can’t finish. Suddenly there’s no air in her lungs, and no air inside the corridor, something is sucking it all out. She falls onto her knees and tries to crawl forward, tries to raise her sword again and finish the transformation, but the world in front of her eyes goes dark and she falls onto the floor unconscious.

After a moment, the atmosphere eliminating field dissipates, and air rushes back, filling the corridor.

A dark shape glides over to her unmoving form.

“Welcome back, Adora.” Shadow Weaver gently turns her over and brushes a loose strand of hair from her face. “You’re finally back home.”

Adora mumbles something and stirs slightly.

Shadow Weaver motions to one of the Force Captains accompanying her, Octavia, to come over and cuff her.

“Should we take her to the Black Garnet chamber?” Octavia asks.

“Not yet. There still something I needed to do…” She was charging herself up to tap into Foresight magic when the alarm went off. “I need her to be under our best guard. Take her to the prison cell.”

Octavia nods and Adora is lifted up. Shadow Weaver picks up the Sword of Protection and turns it in her hands, looking into its reflective surface.

“So this is what you’ve left me for…” She says, sensing the presence of power form within its rune stone.

She nods to the guards carrying Adora and follows them.

*

A noise outside the cell drags Catra up from her heavy thoughts. It’s better not be Scorpia again…

She rises to her feet. But it’s not Scorpia. Outside the force field several guards come into her view and between them…

Adora. Led securely by her handcuffs, disheveled and slightly unsteady on her feet. Without her stupid sword. Defeated. Captured. Idiot!

“Catra!” Adora surges forward against the guards when she catches the first glimpse of her, relieved that she’s up on her feet and looks relatively unhurt.

But Catra doesn’t look like she’s eager to see her. A moment of recognition, of surprise, and of something else that Adora thinks she might’ve even imagined seeing, because it looked like concern, is fleeting, replaced by the look of exasperation, anger, and resignation.

Catra sinks against the wall, and silently glares as Adora is walked into the cell and chained to the opposite wall with the force tethers.

The guards exit and reactivate the force field.

Octavia looks the cell over and smirks at them before she goes. “Who’s the dumbface now, huh?”

With that they are left alone.

“Catra. Are you okay?”

“I don’t know. Do I look okay?”

“Ugh. Typical, I come to rescue you and you can’t even be nice.”

“I didn’t ask you to come and rescue me. I was doing just fine on my own.”

“Oh, really.” Adora pointedly looks over their cell and their force chains. “Great job.”

Catra glares. Is Adora seriously criticizing her for how she fended for herself after she’d left her?

“I was doing just fine on my own before, and without any help from you! And you’re one to talk. You’re not doing much better than me right now.”

Adora eases back. “I’m sorry.”

Catra snorts.

Adora studies her. “She really meant it, didn’t she?…”

“What do you think? Adora, why did you even come?” she says, angry at her for that despite herself.

She put Adora in danger when they attacked Salineas. And when she failed to convince her to come back with her again, when Adora refused her, wanting to rather stay with her new friends and be a stupid hero in that stupid tiara, she tried to hurt her. But it was nothing compared to how Adora is going to be hurt now. For her to just so eagerly step into danger on her own, to risk being captured by Shadow Weaver knowing what she’s going to do to make her stay…

“You should’ve stayed away! We both know you didn’t do this for me, you were just fine with leaving me behind before. But you just love being the hero, don’t you?”

“What?” Adora perks up indignantly. “Is that what you think? Do I look like a hero right now?” She pulls against her force chains pointedly. “Do you think I’ll be able to transform into She-Ra, heroically rescue us, and fly us away on Swift Wind? Oh, oh, or call on the squad of Princesses just waiting for my signal? I had to leave my friends behind to get here. No one even knows I’m gone. I came because I couldn’t not come, Catra… I’ve left you once and I’m sorry that you had to deal with Shadow Weaver on your own. I didn’t think I had a choice… But when I learned what she was about to do, I risked the Rebellion, being She-Ra, being a hero, because I couldn’t let that happen. Because none of those things matter more than you. _You_ matter to me. So I had to try.”

Catra turns away and looks at the wall, shakily.

“You’re an even bigger idiot than I thought.” She curls into a ball, wrapping her tail around herself, looking small and miserable.

“Hey…” Adora rushes to reassure her. “Maybe it’s not so bad. We can still try to fight this. She’s got me now, she doesn’t need to go through with what she was planning for you.”

“Are you really that naive?” Catra mutters and looks at her. “Yes, she’s got you now. Which means I’ve served my purpose. Do you think she’s going to keep me around, after what she did to me, expecting me to be loyal again? And you… Do you think she’s going to just try and convince you to be the good Horde soldier again, or believe any of your promises? She’s going to brainwash you Adora. Like for real.”

“Oh.” Adora recoils. “Crap.”

“Yeah. Crap. Seriously, do you ever think these things through?”

“But maybe it’s a good thing!” Adora lights up.

Catra turns her head to fully look at her. Is being in a cell starting to make Adora lose her mind?

“I mean, it’s a bad thing, but maybe that’s what she’ll do to you too! Then she doesn’t have to get rid of you and we’ll be both brainwashed and try to overcome it and break free!”

Only Adora would look so excited at the prospect of being messed with her head. Maybe she really is brain damaged. That would really explain a lot.

“No… She’s not going to do that,” Catra says quietly.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because. She can’t risk keeping both of us.”

“Risk? What do you mean?”

“Ugh.” Catra turns away to the wall and mutters, “Apparently we have some sort of stupid bond, I don’t know, and it can bring down the Horde.”

“What do you mean… A bond.” Adora says and blushes.

“Oh no. Are you getting weird?” Catra says without looking.

“Who me? Why would I get weird?” Adora says trying to sound nonchalant.

“I can feel from over here just how weird you’re getting right now.”

“Oh, pfft, come on.” Adora clears her throat.

She studies Catra with a hint of excitement gleaming in her eyes.

“So.” She says. “A bond. Like for real.”

“Oh please no, stop.” Catra scrunches her eyes. The torment continues.

“Does it mean… you like me?” Adora smiles, a happy, even if a little smug note slipping into her voice.

“Ugh, it is not because I like you.”

“Really? I mean… It’s a bond!” Adora grins.

“Ugh, fiiine. Will you stop if I’ll say that maybe it means I like you a _little_?”

Adora beams. Catra allows herself a small smile.

They look at each other, sharing their first peaceful moment since Adora found the sword.

It starts to feel a little awkward and Catra clears her throat. “Anyway… What was your plan for busting me out.”

“I was going to sneak in, then use She-Ra to break those force chains.”

“Doesn’t look like that’s going to happen now.”

“Maybe we can still do something.”

“Like what?” Catra says drearily. She knows there isn’t a way.

Adora falls silent, thinking. Maybe… No, the sword doesn’t fit inside a ration bar… And even if they were able to find someone who’d agree to get the sword from Shadow Weaver and bring it to them, anyone who’d try would just get themselves captured or killed. She wouldn’t just give it. And without She-Ra there’s no way to break out from their force chains.

But maybe she still can do something for Catra. Maybe she’ll be able to convince Shadow Weaver to change her mind.

“We shouldn’t lose hope,” Adora says.

“I wouldn’t think about hope.” Catra leans her temple to the wall. “It breeds eternal misery.”

*

“A touch of the Skull Plant from the hidden glades of the Northern Reach… A dash of dried lizard tail from the Crimson Waste…”

The ingredients fly into the swirling glow, making it spew magic vapors into the shimmering air of the Black Garnet chamber.

“I call upon you once again. Allow me the glimpse into the future, allow me to make sure that this path will lead the Horde to victory!”

The swirl begins to clear and Shadow Weaver edges forward once again. But instead of the voices, or visions, an image of a person appears, one of the Prince Peekablue.

“Sorry love,” he squints at her shrewdly. “You’d tapped into my magic once and I let you get away with it, but this isn’t a bloody charity. You want to learn your future, you’ll have to do it like everybody else.”

With that he mutters an incomprehensible incantation, lights up magical fire in each of his hands and launches it at the sorceress, making the swirl disintegrate in the flash of light. The magic disappears and the chamber submerges into darkness, save but the Black Garnet’s faint glow.

“No!” Shadow Weaver recoils, having lost the possibility to look into the future forever.

She swipes at the remaining vapors in frustration and activates the screen. An image of Hordak fills it.

“Have you finished your preparations?” he says.

“I’m ready, my Lord.”

When he approved of her using the Foresight magic again she didn’t think it was because there may have been any reservations on his part. Just as she is, he must’ve seen it as a way of making sure their victory won’t be threatened.

“What have you learned? Were you able to confirm that the threat of the Horde’s fall will be eliminated with the elimination of Catra, now that we’ll have Adora at our side?”

Shadow Weaver pauses only briefly. She knows what can happen if it’s not done. Adora and Catra together is what brings on their doom. And she cannot allow that.

“Yes, my Lord. The vision showed the Horde to be victorious.” She lies.

“Then proceed.” He disconnects.

She motions, making the door to the chamber open, and lets in a group of Force Captains that were standing guard. “Bring Adora and Catra here.”

Octavia nods and they turn to leave.

“Not you, Lonnie.” Shadow Weaver says, and the newly appointed Force Captain halts in her tracks.

“You’ll report to the barracks and remain there for now.”

“What, don’t you trust me?”

Shadow Weaver narrows her eyes at her. But Lonnie feels like she shouldn’t back down, if she wants to know where she stands.

“Why did you appoint me the Force Captain if you won’t allow me to do my job?” Lonnie says.

“Your job is what ever I say it is. Now do as you’re told, and be grateful that I don’t plan to demote you once Adora is once again on our side.”

Lonnie frowns and heads off.  
  
*

There is silence in the cell, poignant with its two occupants’ thoughts.

“Can I ask you something?” Catra says quietly.

“Yeah?” Adora looks up.

“Why did you…” Catra pauses. “Why have you never told her that she shouldn’t be treating me like that? Like I was worse than you.”

Adora gives her a startled surprised look.

“What?” Catra says.

“Oh… no, nothing. I’m just surprised you want to talk about this.”

“Fine, if you don’t want to-”

“No, no, I do! I wanted to. But you know… it never… you never seemed to… There never seemed to be a good time,” Adora tries to phrase that in the least aggravating way possible, referencing their recent stand-offish communications.

“Well.” Catra sends a glance around the cell. “I figure the possibility of an imminent and painful death has a way of motivating people. It’s not like it looks like we can do this later.”

Adora shudders inwardly. Catra should not be talking like that. Should not be acting the way she is acting. Even now.

“I guess…” she starts. She’s never admitted it before, but Catra is right, what if she doesn’t have another chance. “I guess I wanted to be on her good side.”

Catra snorts bitterly. “I knew it.”

“But it wasn’t because I liked it!” Adora rushes to explain.

“Oh come on. Admit it, you had to like it at least a little.”

“Alright, maybe I did like that someone thought that I was good at something. But I also wanted to keep being able to defend you! I didn’t want her to stop listening to me.”

Catra looks at her, surprised. “Really. Is that why you were doing that?”

“Yes!”

“Then why did it all sound like you were agreeing with her? Oh, she didn’t mean to, Shadow Weaver. Oh, I’m not going to disagree that I should keep a better eye on her, Shadow Weaver… Because she really is worse than me and I’m better and am your favorite.”

“I never really thought like that! And I didn’t know… I wish I understood that this is how it was making you feel. You never told me.” She looks at Catra, tears brimming in her eyes, and there’s no accusation there, just earnest regret, and Catra shrivels back a little at its intensity.

“I thought it was the only way I could do it, that I couldn’t do anything else,” Adora says. “Because I was afraid I was going to lose… that she was really going to get rid of you.”

Catra blinks a few times, there’s no way she’s going to cry.

“Well,” she manages to say. “I guess I wish I understood that too. Because now it’s going to happen anyway.”

Adora surges forward. “No. This won’t happen. I won’t lose you, and you… you haven’t lost me.”

Catra looks up at her, taken aback. Adora is serious. After all that happened, she really thinks that. That they still can be friends…

“On your feet, prisoners.”

Octavia and a squad of Horde Soldiers appear outside the force field.

“Well, I guess this is it.” Catra slowly drags herself to her feet.

“No.” Adora jumps up, turning to Octavia. “You must let me talk to Shadow Weaver. I’ll do whatever she wants, she doesn’t have to do it! She can just let Catra go. Please!”

“You’ll talk to her soon enough.” Octavia lowers the force field and the soldiers move in to shackle them into force handcuffs before unchaining them from the wall.

At that moment, the power in the cell block goes out, leaving only the emergency bulbs, and the force chains that were holding Adora and Catra disappear with it. 

There’s only a brief moment of hesitation. But Adora and Catra recover a fraction earlier than the Horde soldiers. And it is enough. They throw themselves at them like they’ve got nothing to lose, and because of that they prevail. A fury of claws and fists, captured tasers, and they’re out of the cell with most of the Horde soldiers on the floor.

Catra jumps at Octavia, going for her remaining eye, and it makes the large Force Captain stagger, desperately trying to protect her vision from her claws, which allows Adora to finish the job with a roundhouse kick.

“Nice. I started to forget what a show-off you’ve always been,” Catra comments, catching her breath.

Adora grins.

“So... Do you really want to do this together?” Catra says, a little unsure, and Adora gets that she’s asking about more than just escaping.

“Yes. Definitely!” She responds, with piercing sincerity in her eyes. “If you are, then I’m too.”

Catra nods. “Then lets get out of here.”

An alarm blares and red warning lights flash.

“They’re onto us!”

They lunge and take the elevator platform to a lower level.

“In there!” Catra points at a grating on the wall and they quickly dismantle it, sliding inside a duct.

“Oh right! I remember this,” Adora says, fixing the grate back in its place behind them.

“I’m glad to see your memories are still intact.” Catra supplies and they start crawling forward.

“What, did you think I’ll forget everything? Not all of my memories of the Horde are bad.” Adora says, bumping her shoulder.

Catra smiles slightly and possibly blushes, it’s hard to say with her fur and the dim light.

*

“They must not get away!” Shadow Weaver furiously surges towards Sergeant Grizzlor and a group of Horde Guards cowering from her enraged demeanor. “Block every passage, secure the perimeter, no one is to leave the Fright Zone! Search every corner, find them at once!”

They rush off.

“Shadow Weaver.” Hordak’s clearly displeased image appears on the screen.

“My Lord! I will not rest until they’re back in our hands!”

“You better.” He squints at her menacingly and disconnects.

She furiously flashes out her magical tendrils and rushes forth.

*

A grating on the wall slides off and Catra and Adora get out into a warehouse, empty but for a lot of boxes.

Catra sneezes from the dust and it makes Adora grin. She hasn’t forgotten about her endearing sneeze either.

“There they are!”

A group of guards appear at the far end of the warehouse.

“Oh crap,” Adora says and they lunge away.

“Hold it right there!” Another group blocks their way.

Catra and Adora edge backwards. They are surrounded and greatly outnumbered. It looks like they’re caught.

A sound of rushing water builds. A huge wave bursts seemingly out of nowhere, scattering the boxes in its wake and swiping one group of guards off their feet.

A surge of flowering plants comes at the others, knocking them to the floor.

Mermista and Perfuma jump into view, ready to deliver more magic.

A teleportation hum builds up and Glimmer deposits Bow on a vantage point atop a box, his arrow already trained at the guards who begin to recover and get up.

“This is exciting!” Entrapta bounds from behind a crate, her hair tendrils poised to grab somebody.

Adora and Catra recover from the shock of their sudden and completely unexpected entrance and join in the fray.

The guards put up a fight but their combined efforts are enough, and soon every Horde guard is tasered, knocked out, hair or plant entangled, net arrowed or otherwise incapacitated.

“Adora!” Glimmer rushes to her, relieved.

“Careful Glimmer!” Mermista blocks her way, nudging her head at Catra. “We still don’t know whose side she’s on.”

“Catra’s on our side!” Adora surges forward. “It was all true! And… she’s with us now.”

Catra watches cagily, she’s no more sure about these Princesses than they are about her. But she nods, anyway.

“I’m so glad you’re okay!” Glimmer pushes past Mermista and gets to Adora. She looks at Catra then, who still keeps a little back.

“And… I suppose you too,” Glimmer says.

“Thanks… Sparkles,” Catra mutters, but without venom.

“We’re all glad!” Bow joins them.

“Thank you!” Adora says. “But… how are you guys even here?” she stares at them all wide eyed.

“Oh, it was really something.” Glimmer supplies proudly, eager to fill her in. “Bow found your sketch of the Horde infiltration plan-”

“Which was very detailed and informative,” Bow nods appreciatively.

“-then, using my powers of teleportation, we sneaked out on a horse to go to Entrapta because we needed her for the plan-”

“Hiiiii!” Entrapta waves.

“-and it turned out Perfuma and Mermista were visiting her for a book club reading-”

“The Murder on the Seabed Express, seriously recommend,” Mermista inserts.

“I was more interested in a social experiment,” Entrapta adds.

“-so we all crossed the Whispering Woods, and I think the woods shifted to help us because it was super fast, and then we infiltrated the Fright Zone according to your plan-”

“I got to hit some Horde guards with flowers when we were almost discovered!” Perfuma beams.

“-and Entrapta used her technical skills to find where you were-”

“The Horde’s technology has such an amazing potential!” Entrapta swoons. “Can’t we stay for a little while longer?…”

“-and here we are.” Glimmer finishes, catching her breath.

“Wow,” Adora says, impressed. “Great! What are we doing to get out?” she asks, not wanting to disrupt her roll.

“Umm. I was thinking going back the same way we came. Or that you’d suggest something once we found you. Your plan didn’t really have anything on that…” Glimmer says sheepishly.

“Seriously?” Catra regains the power of speech after observing in silent horror the scene of gross incompetence that was just unfolding in front of her. “How were we losing to you…”

“Alright,” Adora gets into a commander mode. She motions, and they rush over to the exit from the warehouse, out of earshot of those guards who still might be conscious.

“Glimmer, can you teleport us out?” Adora asks.

“I don’t know… I can only do two at a time, and I had to use my powers to help us get in here, I’m not sure if I have enough left to teleport everyone.”

“Then we should steal a skiff. The vehicle bay is this way.”

They exit into the corridor, and carefully advance. But before they can get very far, a door in their path slides open, revealing a tall figure blocking their passage.

Scorpia looks them over, scowling.

“Hold it right there!” she says.

“I’ll get her!” Glimmer charges up.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Scorpia warns, extending her pincer to a panel on the wall.

“Glimmer don’t,” Adora cautions her. “If she activates the alarm half the Horde will be all over us in a minute!”

Scorpia narrows her eyes, as if to say, yeah, that.

Catra takes a step forward.

“Scorpia?” she says unsure. It’s not clear what the intimidating Force Captain blocking their way is intending to do after the way they’ve parted, but the frown on her face isn’t promising anything good.

“I’d like you to answer one question.” Scorpia says, pinning her with a serious stare.

“Yes?…” Catra considers making a run for it anyway.

Scorpia holds her with her stare for a moment longer and then lights up and smiles. “Would you like to go to the prom with me?”

“Huh?” Catra stares at her blankly, it’s the last thing she’s expected.

“The prom!” Scorpia says excitedly.

“I think she means the Princess Prom… it’s in two weeks, it’s a thing,” Glimmer supplies.

“Yes?…” Catra says bewildered. Frankly, she would’ve said yes to pretty much anything right now.

“Then I’m leaving with you!” Scorpia grins.

“Really?” Adora says. “I mean, are you sure?”

“Yeah. I mean I’m loyal, but after what they tried to do to Catra… But even before, I always felt like something was missing, like I didn’t fit in. Like it felt like they just kept me around because I was a Princess.”

“You’re a Princess.” Catra blinks. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

“Yeah. And my family doesn’t live in the Fright Zone anymore, so I think I’ll still be able to see them someday. I’ve got all the important stuff packed and I’m ready to go,” she shows a large duffel bag which remained hidden behind her broad back.

“Uuuuugh.” Mermista vocalizes her displeasure. “Really, is this a good time to be just standing around and talking? Should I remind you of the Horde? Which we’re trying to run away from?”

“I know which passages are not blocked,” Scorpia says.

“Can we get to the vehicle bay?” Adora says.

“Sure… But it’s going to be well guarded. But, don’t worry, we have our people there.”

“Our people?” Catra says, confused.

“Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle want to go too.” Scorpia replies.

“They are?” Adora lights up, genuinely happy.

“Yeah. Who do you think sabotaged the power in prison?”

Adora didn’t think that was possible. The power to the force fields and chains was supposed to stay on, no matter what.

“Turned out Rogelio has an A plus in engineering. People really should talk to him more. Lonnie was on the fence for a while, but no one liked how Shadow Weaver treated Catra. Horde’s career opportunities are just not what they used to be,” Scorpia shakes her head.

“I… really owe you one, Scorpia,” Catra says, unsure how Scorpia would react after the way she treated her.

“Oh. Did you think I believed you really thought we weren’t friends? I knew you were just trying to protect me. We couldn’t just leave you there. I gave Octavia the idea to put you in the same cell so you’d have a better chance when the lights went out. She thought it was to guard you two more effectively.”

Catra isn’t sure what to say to this. She didn’t expect them to go out of their way for her like that. That’s not how she’s used to people treating her.

Except Adora.

“I… appreciate that,” she manages.

“I’m sure it will go a long way with my mother,” Glimmer says, impressed.

“Uuuuuugh, seriously, people! Are you kidding me?!”

*

Adora checks on the group, as they quietly take positions behind the crates in the vehicle bay to survey the situation. As expected, a lot of additional guards are present, but they were able to stealthily gain entrance.

“There are the skiffs,” Adora whispers, pointing at the far side of the bay.

“And there they are,” Catra nods at a large stock of cargo in the middle of the bay, and the three familiar figures of Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle working on top of it, securing the lids on containers.

“We need to get their attention somehow, and the badges are just too loud…” Scorpia says.

“Ugh, fine…” Mermista mutters and produces a tiny mirror. Everyone who knows her gives her a surprised look.

“What? It’s just for my hair. Just my hair, got it?” She returns in indignant whisper.

At the cargo stack, Lonnie covertly glances to check the entrances to the bay for what seems like a hundredth time. What is taking them so long? Her Force Captain rank allowed them to get in once the Fright Zone went on alert, but there are only so many things they can pretend to be busy with here before they start looking suspicious and someone wises up and starts asking questions, or decides to confirm her ‘orders’ with Shadow Weaver.

They should’ve just taken the skiff and gone, as she wanted to. Not agree to Scorpia’s plan, not risk sabotaging the power grid, not risk waiting. For Adora and Catra? Neither is particularly high on her personal list right now. Not that it means they deserve what Shadow Weaver had in store for them… Ugh, this is what she gets for hanging with someone like Kyle, his sensitivity be damned.

Something catches her eye. A small sparkling in the deep shadows behind the crates at the wall. She squints and makes out Scorpia, who gives her a covert wave. Now she can see the others too, tops of their heads as well as Catra’s ears and Adora’s hair poof visible from her vantage point.

She elbows Rogelio, and he pokes Kyle with his tail, and now they’re all aware of their presence.

She covertly passes out tasers to the rest of her team and nods at Scorpia. They’re ready.

“Now,” Scorpia says.

Adora’s group jumps out and charges the guards. At the same moment Lonnie’s trio jumps down from containers, knocking down the guards nearest to them.

The element of surprise is on their side, but the guards are many, they can’t get to them all at once and the fight stretches.

Glimmer teleports, trying to stop one from activating an alarm but it’s too late. She blasts him with her magic in frustration and zaps back, to where Bow looks overwhelmed with several more charging him. Together they take them out with magic and net arrows, and she sways slightly, leaning on his shoulder, having depleted her powers.

Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle carve the path to the skiffs, and Adora, Catra and the rest of the Princesses take the flanks and subdue the remaining opposition. The battle for the vehicle bay is won.

“Oh, this is amazing…” Entrapta looks starry eyed at the skiff and turns to a control panel, tapping with her hair strands busily.

The large bay door that takes up the entire wall slides upwards, opening into the blazing wasteland outside the Fright Zone’s perimeter.

Adora reaches the skiff, catching up with Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle.

“Guys… I don’t know what we would’ve done without you. Thank you.”

“Hey Adora. It’s good to see you again,” Kyle says, not one to have strong reservations about her deserting the Horde. After all this is what they’re all doing now.

Rogelio growls and nods. But Lonnie stays silent, frowning slightly. She was affected by Adora leaving the Horde more than the other two. Adora had always seemed like their leader, the commander. Lonnie was the one who sort of inherited that unofficial role after she’d left, at least where the other two were concerned. And as a commander it’s not what she would’ve done. The commander shouldn’t desert her team.

“Hey Lonnie,” Adora says, “Are we good?”

“I guess we’ll get there,” Lonnie replies. “But as far as this escape goes, yeah, we’re good! Everyone get in.”

Adora helps people climb up while Catra keeps the look out. When it’s just the two of them left Catra looks the skiff over. “Ugh, we’re exceeding maximum load capacity.”

“Right…” Adora turns to Glimmer. “We’re taking another one, go! We’re right behind you.”

Bow nods and fires the skiff’s engines, maneuvering it to the exit of the bay. Glimmer looks back at them, worried.

Adora and Catra run up to another skiff and climb in.

“This brings memories!” Adora grins, starting it up.

“Yeah, but try to avoid trees this time!” Catra rasps, busting with adrenaline.

“That wasn’t me!” Adora starts moving the skiff out.

“They’re going!” Glimmer gives Bow a thumbs up and he picks up speed, getting them out of the bay to clear the exit.

Adora and Catra almost make it to the bay door. A surge of black magic energy explodes in their way, capsizing the skiff and throwing them to the floor. A swirl of magic grows and Shadow Weaver materializes inside of it.

“Bow!” Glimmer yells in horror.

“I see it!” He sends the skiff into a turn. They’ve already gotten some distance away from the doors, but it looks like they just might make it back inside to Catra and Adora before Shadow Weaver gets to them.

A wave of Horde bots surges over the perimeter wall and opens fire on the skiff.

“Hold on!” Bow sharply banks, veers, trying not to get hit. He has to point the skiff away to avoid the barrage. There’s no way they’ll be able to return for Adora and Catra now.

“No!” Glimmer gasps.

Adora stirs back to life. Blurredly, she makes out Catra trying to get up further off to the bay’s exit. Their eyes meet. Adora pushes against the floor to get on her feet, she needs to get to her.

A surge of crackling magical electricity engulfs her, paralyzing her in her tracks. Something that’s never happened before. Something that only happened to Catra. And it is horrible.

“Ungrateful, disrespectful girl!” Shadow Weaver’s voice echoes through the bay, and the crackling tendrils turn Adora around to face her.

“Is this how you repay everything that I’ve done for you?! For both of you?!”

The black magic swirls furiously, filling the entire volume of the bay.

“You’ve never done anything for us!” Comes Catra’s voice.

Shadow Weaver spots her, on her feet now and challenging her. Adora tries to turn around, to shout, to make Catra run. But she can’t.

“Silence!” Shadow Weaver shoots a crackling blast, but Catra is no longer there.

“Everything you did was for your own benefit!” Catra continues, ducking another blast. “You don’t care about me. You don’t care about Adora. And you’re not getting her!”

Shadow Weaver shoots blast after blast, but Catra avoids them, pounces and tackles Adora to the floor, yanking her out from the magic’s grasp. It disrupts the magical flow and Shadow Weaver is momentarily shaken by the backlash. It allows Catra to help Adora up and start stumbling towards the exit. But the next moment the magic returns, and they are both caught.

“Did you think it would be that easy?” Shadow Weaver laughs.

But something is wrong. She’s never used her magic on both of them before and she’s never used it on someone who isn’t… afraid of her.

“Come on…” Catra grates her teeth, feeling the crackling hold budging. “We’re getting away from her!” She catches Adora’s eye.

Adora nods, determined. “Both of us!”

They begin to help each other to their feet, trying to start moving away, painfully, slowly at first as if moving through the mud.

“No!” Shadow Weaver shouts, feeling her control over them slipping. Feeling Adora slipping away from her grasp. She cannot allow that. She knows what that would mean. And if she can’t keep them, if she can’t keep Adora…

She summons her entire might and charges up her deadly incantation.

A magnificent neighing splits the air and Swift Wind dives in though the swirling mass of black energy, delivering a flying hind legs kick right into the sorceress chest.

She falls to the floor, her magic dissipating, clearing the bay and releasing Adora and Catra from its grasp. They stagger forward, regaining their balance.

“Swift Wind!” Adora gasps.

He sticks a graceful landing, shaking his flowing mane.

“Adora.” Catra points at something behind her.

Shadow Weaver is not out for the count. She begins to stir.

“Right!” Adora jumps up on Swift Wind’s back. “Come on!” She extends her hand.

“Do you seriously want me to get on that?” Catra stares at Swift Wind wide eyed. “It’s like big. Like extinct animal big.”

Swift Wind blows out air, affronted at being called an animal.

“Yeah! It’s totally safe!” Adora exclaims.

“The unhinged look in your eyes tells me you’re not quite sure yourself!”

Behind them, Shadow Weaver reaches from where she’s trying to get up from the floor, in an attempt to shoot her magic. It only crackles around her fingers, but they can see it’s about to return.

That makes up Catra’s mind. She jumps onto Swift Wind’s back, settling behind Adora. Swift Wind goes wide eyed and rises to his hind legs - she’s also clutched onto him with her claws.

“Catra!”

“Sorry!” Catra wraps her arms around Adora’s waist instead. And tail too.

Swift Wind rises again, flaps his wings and launches out of the bay.

“Bots! Adora yells as the air around them fills with countless bot blasts, one almost singeing her hair poof. “Why are there so many bots?!”

Catra hangs on to her for dear life, ears flat and eyes wide as Swift Wind goes through some absolutely insane aerial maneuvers, something that probably allowed him to get to them in the first place.

“There!” Glimmer laughs with joy as she spots them, holding onto the skiff’s railing as Bow takes another evasive. “They’ve done it!”

Swift Wind gets out of the bot range and levels out, and Catra allows herself to open her eyes.

She and Adora both look back. There, inside the vehicle bay, Shadow Weaver can be seen, extending both of her arms towards them and building up her magical tendrils. But they are out of her magic’s range now. Out of her grasp. Both of them.

Catra smirks and flips her the bird.

She holds onto Adora tighter as Swift Wind flies them away to the glowing Etherian horizon.

The Horde does give chase, but by the time their first skiffs are out of the Fright Zone’s perimeter, all of the escapees are safely inside the protection of the Whispering Woods, where no Horde Soldier has ever come back from.

*

“Glimmer!” Queen Angella’s simultaneously worried, exasperated and relieved voice is the first thing that greets them in Brightmoon, no further in than the palace bridge.

They had to leave the conspicuous Horde skiff at the edge of the woods and Swift Wind opted to go straight to the stables, giving Catra a parting glare.

The immortal angelic being flies over to them and pulls her daughter into a hug.

“How could you do something so irresponsible?” She looks her over. Then looks at the rest of her kids, all accounted for. And the Horde kids they’ve brought with them. All of the arrivals are looking tired, a few scrapes and bruises. But alive.

“Mom, it all worked. We’re all fine.” Glimmer tries to look nonchalant.

“I can see that. But don’t think that gets you off the hook. And you, young man.” Angella turns to Bow, who jumps a little. “What kind of note was that, ‘We’ve gone to the Fright Zone after Adora, don’t worry, we’ll be fine’?”

She puts her hands on her hips indignantly. Bow squirms under the scrutiny.

“Your Majesty,” Adora interjects. “I take full responsibility for what’s happened. It was all my idea and I’m the only one who should be punished.”

Angella sighs.

“Fine. Lets settle this in the War Room. Guards?”

The Horde part of the group tenses up at that, and Catra eyes widen a little because Adora involuntary grasps her hand.

“Bring everyone something to eat,” Angella says.

Adora and Catra exchange a glance and everyone follow the Queen in.

*

“Not only have you disobeyed a direct order from your Queen,” Angella says, looking out from the war room window, her arms crossed on her chest, “But your mission, be it ultimately successful, has cost the Rebellion dearly. It cost us She-Ra.” Angella turns to look at Adora, who sits at the war table with the rest.

“I know.” Adora lowers her eyes. “But I hope there’s still a chance to bring her back.” She looks up.

It’s a slim chance. Very, very slim chance. The sword always felt completely indestructible. Maybe even Shadow Weaver wouldn’t be able to do it. But discovering what she might do to it and getting it back… That’s a whole other thing.

Scorpia looks like she wants to say something but Catra shoots her a look - not now. Let’s not antagonize the new people in charge right away, let’s see which way the winds blow first. Scorpia gets her message, she was in the Horde too.

“Not if it involves more of these kinds of reckless missions,” Angella says. But she knows, that reckless missions or not, the possibility of returning the sword is almost nonexistent too. She sighs. “I suppose the consequences of your actions are still to be fully evaluated.” She pauses. “But you’ve broken the trust we’ve given you, and you will have to earn it back. You are to have any further possible missions and any excursions outside of Brightmoon approved by me. And the same applies to your horse. The guards will be made aware of this arrangement.”

“I understand,” Adora says.

She looks around the table. It was worth the risk. Everyone she cares about is finally together. Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle, who are no longer in the clutches of the Horde’s war machine. They look like they’re out of their element, not quite sure what to do with themselves. But they did like Brightmoon’s food, especially Kyle. So that has to be a good start.

Glimmer, who sits with a slightly vacant look on her face despite getting the seriousness of the situation. A ‘you did something irresponsible’ speech by her mom is not anything new to her. And Bow, who nudges her with his foot under the table, so she’d stop doing that, because he really thinks she should listen.

Mermista, Perfuma and Entrapta, who didn’t really need to be here, since Angella is neither their mother nor their Queen, but who kind of felt slightly responsible for sort of enabling the whole thing and stuck around for the moral support. At least that’s what Mermista and Perfuma did. Entrapta looks really fascinated with a potted plant right now.

Scorpia… whom she doesn’t really know yet, but Catra seems to care about her in her own Catra way, so she does too.

And Catra.

That alone was worth it. Catra, who isn’t on the opposite side anymore. Who’s no longer forced or wants to fight her. Who can again be her friend. Who catches her looking at her and holds her gaze, as if reading her mind.

Adora blushes slightly. Catra smirks and rises.

“Um. Your Majesty,” she tests the unfamiliar form of address on her tongue. “I’d like to point out that one of the consequences of Adora’s actions was to bring you someone with a great knowledge of the Horde, someone who could be really valuable to you in your fight against it.” She finishes with silky notes creeping into her voice.

Angella looks at her in appraisal. In one sentence, Catra managed to both come to Adora’s defense and butter herself up, bringing up her own value for the Rebellion.

“Perhaps.” Angella says. “But you shouldn’t think we’ve forgotten your involvement with Theymor and Salineas.” She pins her with a serious look.

“Yeah, about that…” Mermista steps over to Catra and stares her down. “You and I really should have a talk about that.”

Catra stares back, not about to be intimidated.

“Hey, what about me?” Scorpia pipes in. “Why aren’t you that angry with me, I was there too.”

Lonnie’s trio exchange a look, so were they.

Adora surges up, ready to come to Catra’s rescue. But Catra sends her a look. And amazingly, Adora backs down. Accepting, acknowledging that she can deal with this as well as she would. That she’s not worse than her.

“You’re not that angry, because Scorpia and the others have helped you,” Catra says. “Now I’m offering to help you too.”

“Really, you would fight the Horde?” Mermista says, skeptical.

“I’m not about to let them get away with what they did to me,” Catra says.

“Ugh, fiiine. Let her do that,” Mermista says.

“Very well.” Angella says, resigned.

“So, we’re not going to prison?” Catra says, just to make sure.

“No, you’re not going to prison,” Angella says. “We don’t have a prison,” she remembers. “You’ll get guest rooms.”

The rest of the Horde group visibly relax.

“But I think you’d understand that it’s going to take some time for you to earn our trust.” Angella turns to Catra for emphasis. “Your actions will be watched closely.”

With that she exits, the royal business concluded.

Bow nudges Glimmer. “She forgot to ground you.”

“Oh. Right!” Glimmer lights up.

“Glimmer, you’re grounded for one week!” Angella pokes her head back in, and exits again, for real.

Glimmer shoots Bow a ‘thanks a lot’ look.

“So… I think that went well?” Scorpia says.

“I really thought we might get locked up,” Kyle says and Rogelio nods.

“Right now I just wanna crash, I’m exhausted,” Lonnie says. “Let’s go find those guest rooms.”

The three bid good night and exit. The Princesses start to clear out too.

“Wow, Glimmer. Only one week,” Mermista says from the door. “Means you still can go to the prom.”

“That’s right!” Glimmer perks up. With so much happening she’s completely forgotten about it. “And I’m sure mom will let Adora go too. Now we can all go! Right Bow?”

Bow glances at Perfuma. “Sure! Right…”

“Good night everyone.” Perfuma exits, smiling.

“This prom is looking more and more like an opportunity for a fascinating social study,” Entrapta leaves too, talking to herself.

Scorpia glances at Catra, catching her off guard. Adora looks between the two. Oh yeah. That did happen. She was there.

“Well, I should go too. Thanks for getting us out from the Horde again,” Scorpia rises. “Oh, completely forgot.” She opens her duffel bag. “I grabbed what I thought might be important for you too, here.”

She gives Catra a few slightly crumpled pieces of paper.

“Alright… I guess I see you guys tomorrow!”

She pauses briefly, to glance uncertainly between Adora and Catra before she exits. Is there something going on between the two?

Catra straightens the papers out on the table and Adora leans in to take a look, curious. They are doodles, and she recognizes Catra’s hand. There’s one of Scorpia, and even of Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle.

“Is that… me?” she says, looking at a picture of a warrior woman on a flying horse. She blushes a little.

Bow and Glimmer crane their necks to see it too.

“No!” Catra rushes to profess her innocence, trying not to start blushing too. “That’s obviously not you!”

“Aw,” Adora melts.

Catra glances between her and the image, suddenly realizing that she wouldn’t really mind if Adora transformed into her eight feet glowing self in front of her now, that they’re not fighting. Even her tiara might not look _that_ stupid.

Bow quietly elbows Glimmer, nudging at the two. Glimmer sees what she means, they definitely look like they need to have a moment. She nods and they tiptoe out, leaving Adora and Catra alone.

Catra watches Adora gazing at the picture, mirroring her wistful look with her own.

“I’m… sorry,” Catra says.

Adora looks up, surprised.

“About She-Ra.”

“Oh.” Adora pauses. “It wasn’t your fault. I made that decision.”

“Because of me.”

“I don’t regret it,” Adora says, hoping she understands what she means. That she doesn’t regret making that decision for _her_.

Catra studies her, something unspoken playing in her eyes.

“Really. Do you really think that was worth it.”

Catra does read her mind.

“As long as I got my friend back…” Adora says awkwardly.

Catra blinks a few times. “I’ll go look for that room.”

*

“Not only were you not able to make certain the events foretold are prevented,” Hordak fumes, circling Shadow Weaver, “but your plan has cost us four Force Captains, two cadets, all of whom have defected, and numerous collateral damages!”

“But my Lord, there’s no more She-Ra-”

“Silence! You’ll be sent to Beast Island for your incompetence!”

Shadow Weaver narrows her eyes at him.

“And what are you going to do without me?”

The Imp who was sitting on top of Hordak’s throne scurries away. No one dares to contradict the leader of the Horde in such manner.

Hordak steps over to her, fuming. But Shadow Weaver is not about to back down.

“How are you going to deal with that?” She summons a cloud of black energy, displaying an image of the Sword of Protection within.

“That,” Hordak grates his teeth, “is the only reason why we’re still talking.”

“The Sword is indestructible and Adora has a connection to it, a magical connection. As long as there’s still a chance that she can find it, as long as Adora and Catra are together and with the Rebellion, you need me at your side, you need to understand magic to ensure our victory!”

The fact that she’s right does nothing to make him less incensed. He steps away, glowering.

“My Lord. I promise you that I won’t rest until their threat to our victory is eliminated. I will find the way!” Shadow Weaver flashes her eyes sinisterly.

“Hmm.” He says and sits down on his throne. The Imp reappears, it looks like the crisis is averted.

“Don’t ever forget that this is the only reason why you’re still here,” Hordak says.

*

It is the middle of the night, and Adora has trouble sleeping again. Not because of worrying about Catra this time. Catra is staying. She went by her room to check up on her. Twice. She was already asleep, her tail twitching slightly.

But she still feels too wound up, her mind just doesn’t want to shut off. So many things have happened. She-Ra… What does that make her now, if she can’t be a hero to an entire Rebellion? She still has a purpose, she still wants to fight the Horde. She will have to get used to doing that without her. If only there was someone she could talk to about this… Who’d know what she’s going through.

Something inside her makes her think about Madame Razz. She seemed to know something.

“Hey Adora.” The quiet familiar voice comes from the door.

She sits up, finding the soft glow of Catra’s mismatched eyes in the dimness of the night right away.

“Can’t sleep?” Catra says, walking in as if it’s only natural to do so.

“Yeah…”

“Me neither. Those beds are the worst. I’m seriously reconsidering my decision.”

It’s good that she knows this is how Catra jokes.

“Oh believe me, I know what you mean about the beds.”

“Yours looks good though.” Catra approaches and studies her bed, poking it.

“Yeah… it’s sort of custom made…” Adora says, suddenly starting to have strange ideas about where this might be going.

“It wouldn’t happen to have a second tier anywhere?” Catra looks around.

Adora shakes her head.

“Well. You won’t mind then?” Catra gestures to a spot at the foot that used to be her favorite.

Oh. Right, that. Adora collects herself.

“Sure, go ahead.” She shifts higher, giving her more room.

Catra crawls in, paws at the covers and curls just as she used to.

Adora lies back down and settles in too.

For a while it becomes quiet.

“This is not because I like you,” Catra supplies.

Adora smiles, hearing the familiar teasing notes in her voice, and thinks back to the drawing of her as She-Ra she noticed pinned in Catra’s new room.

“I know,” she says, content.

The room becomes quiet again, save for the sound of their breathing, and Adora soon falls into a peaceful, thoughts free sleep, lulled by Catra’s soft comforting snoring.


End file.
